godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
DIO Brando (Wanked)
|-|DIO= |-|DIO and The World= |-|Diego Brando= |-|Adult DIO= |-|Shadow DIO= |-|Koichi DIO= |-|Quality DIO= |-|OVA DIO= |-|Buffed DIO= |-|Smash Bros Brawl DIO= |-|Smash Bros 4 DIO= |-|Fuku DIO= |-|High DIO= |-|Heaven DIO= |-|God DIO= |-|Golden Memetic God DIO= Summary You expected another Jotaro page, but it was me''' DIO!. Powers and Stats '''Tier: 4-B | 4-A | 3-B, High 3-A '| ''High 2-A | '''High 1-A | 0''' | '''BUT IT WAS I DIO Name: '''Dio Brando, DIO, I DIO, Shadow DIO, God Dio, Heaven Dio, Memetic DIO, Memetic God DIO '''Origin: JoJo's Blizzard Adventure (that's what Google told me) Gender: Male and Female (He likes to f*** every woman and man everywhere) Age: Beyond infinite Classification: God, Deity, Stand user, Uber-Vampire, Rich badass, Thief of Jonathan first kiss, Incomprehensible Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Time Stop/Loop (Lasts Forever), Vampirism (Sucks blood and kills the opponent through his hands), can shoot liquid beams from his eyes that can cut through everything, can walk on walls/ceilings, can spy on people from across the world using psychic powers, can freeze organic tissue on contact, can transform humans and other creatures into zombie/vampire servants, can implant spores in people to control them, said spores will attempt to kill or possess anyone who tries to remove them, has clairvoyant/psychic powers, Selective Intangibility, can cast Lightning Bolts, teleportation, Regeneration (At least Infinite+), Immortality (All the types), Mind Control, Time Travel (can also sends others through different time paradoxes), Soul Manipulation (Can steal souls and make them his sex slaves), Reality Overwrite (Allows DIO to overwrite existances and things out of existence in any timeline as well as nullifying any existing attacks), can resurrect the dead, dimensional travel, unbreakable will, dimension creation, Reality Warping, Flight, Meme manipulation, Vinesauce manipulation, Auto-Insta Resurrection, Shapeshifting and possess all the existing stands and abilities, Multi-Insta-Kill poses, Complete Arsenal. Attack Potency: Solar System level '''(Stomped Jonathan), Far far Superior to the Sun |''' Multi-Solar System level '''(Raped Kakyoin, terrorized Joseph and Abdul, surprised Holhorse) |''' Multi-Galaxy level '''(Knifed Jotaro), High Universe level with Jotaro blood |''' High Multiverse level+ '''(Can absorb the likes of Ronald McDonald) | High Outerverse level+ (Warped infinite's universes and timelines and dunked Funny Valentine) |''' WRYYY Infinity '''| KONO DIO DA Oceanic |''' Incomprehensible Invincible DIO (His being contains literally everything) Speed: Massively FTL+ '''| Super Massively FTL+ |''' Infinite Speed '''| Immeasurable |''' Irrelevant '''| Vampire Infinity''' |''' MUDA MUDA MUDA Oceanic |''' Beyond Everything of Everything DIO (He is everywhere and nowhere') Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Class 500 | Infinite Class | Immeasurable Class | Irrelevant Class | Infinity Class | Steamroller Oceanic (Can casually lift all the existences) | Omni-Lift DIO (All the words on his profile contains infinitesimal infinites of everything) Striking Strength: Solar System Class | Multi-Solar System Class | Multi-Galactic Class, High Universal Class with Jotaro Blood | Outerversal Class '''| '''Irrelevant | Charisma Infinity '| '''Laser Oceanic '(His eye laser can destroy every existence) | '''Omni-Strikes DIO (His strikes can turn everything into a yellow void, which he will absorb by just looking at it) Durability: Solar System level | Multi-Solar System level | High Universe level (Took Jotaro punches ) | High Multiverse level+ | High Outerverse level+ | DIO Infinity |''' 7 UP Oceanic''' | Unbeatable DIO (Completely intangible by every forces) Stamina: Beyond Infinite+∞+ Range: Everywhere, BUT IT IS DIO Standard Equipment: The World, knifes, steam rollers, a gay priest, all the fictions. Intelligence: Knows Everything of Everything, WHICH IS DIO Weaknesses: DIO has no weaknesses. He does, it is that he wastes all his time saying "BUT IT WAS I DIO" Notable Attacks/Techniques Part 1 DIO':' Kono Dio Da: Dio Brando steals your first kiss and laughs at you. How many breads you eaten in your life: Dio gently asks you how many breads you ate in your life. Muda Muda Muda: Self-explinatory. Part 3 DIO Minions: DIO summons all of his minions, Including a blind man , a vanilla ice cream and a gay priest. You are watching this page aren't you: DIO noticed you are watching his page. 7 Up: DIO smiles and kills all the creatures on every existance. Za Warudo Combo: His famous deadly combo . Wryyyy: His victory scream . Part Eyes of Heaven Za Warudo Over Heaven: Heaven DIO warps all the existences to nothing. Magic Bolts: Heaven DIO summons a thunderstorm which reduces every realities into tiny fragments. Purple Smoke: Heaven DIO releases purple smoke which covers everything and will possess every fictional character. Key: Young DIO | Shadow DIO | Fuku DIO | Golden DIO | Heaven DIO | God DIO | Memetic DIO | Golden Memetic God DIO Others Notable Victories: BUT IT WAS I DIO (Yes, he killed himself) Nero (Game Legends) Jonathan Random pedestrians and Wally Kakyoin, Polnareff and Joseph Jotaro Kujo Saitama Superman Goku Naruto Yugi Donald Trump Sakuya Izayoi Yang Link Cloud Dante Lucy/Nyu Chara Kirito Guts Shulk Ichigo Deadpool Ashen One Bayonetta Marvel Ruby and Cinder Fall (They teamed up, but it was Muda) Zamasu (Of all the timelines) Aladdin Peter Griffin A random woman BUT IT WAS REALLY I DIO All the fictional vampires (Alucard, Vincent and etc.) Notable Losses: I DIO, can confirm that no one can touch me, but not defeat me. BUT IT WAS I DIO (he only killed himself once as a woman and once as himself) Inconclusive Matches: Chuck Norris (In a chess game) Gallery F25.gif|thumb|none|link=https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/F DIO SS2.gif|thumb|none|link=https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/File: 80a.gif|thumb|none|link=https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/F Pepsi Dio.jpg|This is Dio's Ultimate Form...Pepsi Dio|thumb|none|link=https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/File:Pe Category:WIP Category:Characters